In an Instant
by RachelHouse22
Summary: Future!fic Sonny has a daughter, Ally, and she doesn't know who her father is. When Sonny gets an invitation to go to California for a So Random! reunion, she takes Ally, her friend, and her mother with her, only to bump inot Chad. Ally's POV


**In an Instant**

If you're not careful, or too careful, your life can change in an instant. At least that's what my mother says. My mother, Sonny Monroe, has lived through an instant change for her life. Seriously!

My mom said that twelve years ago, she was a regular girl who went to a regular high school and had regular friends.

Then, she started putting funny videos on YouTube. Her favorite TV show, So Random!, saw them, and asked her to be on the show.

Cool, huh?

There, she met Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni, and Chad.

Its weird, she talks about Chad the most. And he wasn't even on So Random! He was on Mackenzie Falls. Weird.

Well, she also said that another was me. She said that I wasn't planned.

You would think that would hurt me, that I would run away. Nope. Doesn't hurt. Its nice to be different around where I live. Its like everyone's the same, nobody's parents are single, at least in my grade. I'm also the only one in my grade who doesn't know who her father is. I'm proud about that. I don't want a crazy, drunk, druggie father, like(and I'm NOT being mean) Will Paris. His dad beats him up about every other week. Everybody knows, and he and his mother are planning to move and get away from it all.

Good for them.

Well, my dad COULD also be like Madelyn Jackson's dad. He's the richest guy in town! Rick Jackson, Madelyn's father, owns the drilling business in town. He, Lauren(his wife and Madelyn's mother), and Madelyn live in the hugest house on the hugest hill in town.

That would be nice.

But still, the chance of my dad being rich, let alone a GOOD JOB, in this economy, are kind of slim.

Crap! I forgot to tell you my name!

I'm Allison Karen Monroe, Ally to my friends. Karen, my middle name, was my Mom's Grandma's name. Mom said they were close, and even though Granma wanted me to be named after her, she understood.

I have brown hair, a huge smile, and a wishy-washy attitude. That means it depends how I'm feeling. But, I like to be sarcastic.

But, what people notice about me first is my eyes.

Some people have said they're like oceans, they're deep and mysterious. Others have said they're like the sky, and that I can do anything.

To me, they're my line with my father.

Seeing as my mother's eyes and my Granma's eyes are chocolate brown(Mmmm, I'm hungry now… sorry.), mine are, as you can tell, blue. My mother says, "The bluest in the whole world." My Granma says, "As blue as the sea." she likes the sea. Ever since California, she loved it. To me, as blue as my father's.

Oh, that would be a sight to see! My father, finally knowing… what does he look like, does he have brown hair like me and Mom? Can he sing like me and Mom? Can he act? Does his smile warm a room? Is he nice, or mean, and cold as Mrs. Keiser(long story… Keiser is CRAZY. She had a funeral for her coffee cup when it broke. Yeah…)?

Would he WANT to know me? I'm lovable! I'm tolerable! I can be quiet, and then I can dance and sing for your enjoyment! I don't care!

Wow. Guess I REALLY want to know my father! Never knew I did!

CHADANDSONNYCHADANDSONNY

I was walking home from school one day with Jamie Karris, my best friend. Yes! I know he's a guy! He's like my BROTHER!

Well, we both walked into my house(Jamie's parents are gone. A LOT. He's used to it.), and I shouted, "MOM! I'M HOME! JAMIE'S HERE TOO! NO WEIRD STUFF!"

We walked into the kitchen and I got some popcorn. I set it in the microwave and hit the 'POPCORN' button. Then, we grabbed some sodas, Dr. Pepper for me, Root Beer for Jamie, and plopped on the couch for some TV watchin'.

I grabbed the remote and switched on Disney XD.

"Ugh. Kid VS. Kat." Jamie said, and he grabbed the remote and switched on Spongebob. Then, I got up, and put on a DVD.

Great thing about my Mom on So Random!, is that she has ALL of the seasons, even before she was on the show.

I put on my favorite one, where Mom was SUPPOSED to kiss Chad, but he kissed a pig instead.

"This? Again? Are you serious? This is, like, the BILLIONTH time! C'mon!" Jamie said, and he tried to grab the remote, but I sat on it.

"Haha! Can't get it now, huh?" I laughed, and turned the TV up.

Then, we heard a scream.

"Mom? Mom!" I said, running to the office, where our computer was and where Mom paid the bills.

"Mom! Mom…? I asked, when I ran into the office, and she was doing her 'Happy Dance'.

"Sweetie! Marshal just called me! A So Random! reunion! I'm SO happy! I'm going, and taking you with me!" she shrieked, and jumped up and down.

Yes, I know who Marshal is. Marshal was, like, the director, or something. But, when Mom talked about him, he lived with his mother, and liked funny things. And had a extra toe.

Freaky.

"Well, can Jamie come, too? I'll probably need another kid to keep me SANE!" I said, throwing my arm around my BFF. He HATES it when I call him that.

"Jamie, when will your parents be back?" Mom asked.

"Eh, maybe in two weeks? They said they were in Spain for another week. But, I can call them." he said, walking to the phone, which was in the kitchen.

He pulled out a piece of paper, dialed the number, and waited for the ringing, and for them to pick up.

"Hello? Hey mom. Yeah, its Jamie. Allie's Mom is taking her to California for about," he looked to Mom and she said a week, "a week. I was wondering if I could go. Can I?"

He waited while his mom talked, and then, his face lit up.

"Awesome! Thanks mom! Love you, bye!" he turned around, and said, "Yup. I can go!"

"Well, go pack, we're leaving in two days. I've gotta call your Granma!" she said, and she practically ran back to the office.

CHADANDSONNYCHADANDSONNY

I hauled my suitcases(two of them. I said I only needed ONE, but Mom made me!) by the front door, and flopped on the couch to listen to music and play my DS.

I tapped on Mario Kart, and began the race. While I was racing, I listened to totally awesome, and totally unique play list. It consisted of Aly & A.J.'s Chemicals React, to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, to How to Save a Life by the Fray, to You'll Always Be in my Heart from Tarzan.

At that moment, I was listening to Halo by Beyonce' and racing Waluigi Pinball.

Man, life was good.

After a little bit, Mom was waving her hand in front of my face and saying, "C'mon Ally! We're going to IHOP then to the airport!" I followed her out of the door, after going to the bathroom and grabbing my books, My Fair Godmother, Enola Holmes Mysteries, and(here goes…) I am a Genius of Unspeakable Evil and I want to be Your Class President. Yup. That is actually a book.

At IHOP, I ordered spaghetti, while everybody else(Mom, Jamie, and Granma, she decided to come.) ordered breakfast foods.

Yup. I'm weird.

We finished eating and made it to the airport on time to sit and laze around. I thought it was still the same day, but, apparently, I fell asleep and that's why I smelled and had to change in the bathroom of IHOP. Jamie laughed.

They called our flights number.

The plane ride was BORING. I practically read my whole book, and did all of the races on Mario Kart, and went through my play list three times.

When we landed, our legs were stiff and our(well, my) ears needed to pop like popcorn.

California was BEAUTIFUL. I'm serious! Palm trees, sand, beach blondes! We don't have this stuff in Wisconsin!

Our first stop was the rental car place. We got an awesome mini-van with a DVD player and two TVs. It has cup holders for each seat, except the middle seats, and it was a baby blue.

Good thing I brought movies! Princess and the Frog, Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull, and So Random! I even brought a CD of Mackenzie Falls. My favorite episode, the one where Mackenzie asks the girl he likes out, and everyone is happy. Its also the last episode.

Our hotel, Best Western, was awesome also. At first we didn't know how to place people in rooms, and I said, "Well, Mom, you can stay with Granma, and I'll stay with Jamie."

Granma and Mom looked at each other and said, "No."

"Why?"

"Sweetie…"

"Oh….. Okay." I felt my face turn red, and swiftly pulled out my book. "just make sure I'm not with Granma. She snores." Everybody laughed.

We finally figured out the placing. Mom, me and Jamie were to be in the same room. Granma's alone. But, we have adjoining rooms.

I chose the bed away from the door, and closer to the TV. Can't miss So Random! when I put in the DVD!

After that, we had lunch. Jamie and I wanted McDonalds, but Granma chose Sizzler, so Sizzler it was!

After eating, we drove around and then, we went back to the hotel. Mom and Granma gave us some money and told us to STAY IN THE ARCADE, and they took naps.

We came back at five, with pizza, and we ate and watched the movies the hotel has on demand, and we chose Star Trek.

What can I say? We Monroe's are serious Trekkies.

After the movie, Mom said that everyone is gathering at Condor Studios for an ice cram party, I think. So, we piled out and into the car and drove to Condor Studios. It was fifteen minutes to the studio, and the ride was not, I repeat, not, boring. The sights were AWESOME!

Well, when we got there, we walked in and a middle-aged dude came up to us. He was balding, if not already bald, and looked really, really nervous.

Must be Marshal.

"Marshal!" Mom says, confirming my thoughts.

"Hey. Everyone's in here. Hope you like ice cream!" he said, and he walked away, with us following.

We walked into the cafeteria, and there were some people there, and I recognized them: THE SO RANDOM! PEOPLE! MY HEROES!

My heroes, after my Dad, of course.

Well, a blonde stood up, and screeched, "SONNY!" and came running as fast as she could in heels.

Oh. My. God! ITS TAWNI HART! I screamed on the inside.

"Tawni! Oh my God! Wait… is that a… WEDDING RING ON YOUR FINGER?" Mom asked her, and they both jumped up and down.

"Yes! Guess who!" she said, and then, a scrawny little geek-looking guy came over.

"Sonny, meet Kevin Lakes! I fell in love with him… aw, Sonny! He's so nice!"

"Hi." Kevin waved and gave a nod.

"Hey, Sonny!" said, Nico Harris? OH MY GOD! My dream come true! I'm meeting the whole cast of So Random!

"Hey, Nico! And whose this?" she leans down to the little four year old girl beside him.

"This is Angela. My daughter. Her mother couldn't make it tonight, she's a lawyer. Say hi, Angie." Angela hides behind her father's leg, and gave a meek wave.

"Hey Sonny!" Grady walked up to us.

"Hey! Wow, you dyed your hair!" his blonde curls were now brown curls.

"Yeah…" he trailed off and went to the table with the ice cream.

"Sonny!" came a squeaky mouse-like voice behind us.

We turned around and Mom said, "Zora!"

Zora gave Mom a hug, and she said, "Well, I see you have a daughter."

For some reason, everyone turned and looked at us.

"W- What? You guys can, can have kids and get married, and my Mom can't?" I said, and Nico laughs.

"No, nothing like that. Its just, we didn't see you there, with another kid…?" He trailed off.

"No! No! He is NOT my BOYFRIEND! Just a FRIEND, okay?" I said, and went to get a bowl of peanut butter cup ice cream.

Mom doesn't say anything, but walks over and grabs a bowl of cookies and cream.

"Sonny, are you married? I don't see a ring!" Tawni says. Mom stuffs her face with ice cream.

"Sonny, answer us!" Zora says. Mom sits down; I can tell something is up.

Maybe about my Dad?

Probably not.

"Okay… Here. Mom, Sonny, had me and now we live in Wisconsin. I have no idea who my father is, and Mom is not married, and only been on a few dates. Got it?" Everybody stared at me, like I was crazy. I'm crazy, are I? Was there ice cream on my face? A huge zit?

"Oh, Sonny. Can you tell me who the father is?" asked Tawni, putting a hand on Mom's shoulder.

I saw tears streak down Mom's face, and she put her head in her hands. She started sobbing.

"Oh great. Chad's here. Look! He's got another great car!" Nico said, putting his hands over his head.

"What? Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper? No! He can't be! I can't see him! Ally, we've got to go!" Mom said, hurrying out of the room.

**Uh oh! What's wrong with Sonny? Why is Chad there? Why is Tawni being so nice to Sonny? **

**I want to see how this story turns out. If you like it, please review, and I'll write more. I probably won't update quickly, but I can try. =D **


End file.
